Personajes
Assault Rifle/Shotgun Class (en traducción) 'Funco (ふんこ Fu-n-ko).' Doblada por Iori Nomizu. thumb|140px|Ficha de Funco :La heroina principal, una chica pequeña e inquieta. Ella es una FN FNC Belga. 'Ichiroku (いちろく Ichiroku).' Doblada por Misuzu Togashi. thumb|left|140px|Ficha de Ichiroku :La mejor amiga de Funco, quien le apoda "Fukko" debido a un error de ortografía. Ella tiene una personalidad enérgica y es muy malhablada, tiene el dialecto de Osaka, pero es muy amable. Ella es el rifle de asalto estadounidense M16A4. (su nombre significa "16"). 'Elle (える Eru).' Doblada por Misato. thumb|140px|Ficha de Elle :Otra amiga cercana de Funco y también compañera de cuarto de Ichiroku. Ella es un rifle de asalto británico L85A1 (su nombre significa la letra "L"). Tímida y torpe, ella tiene un carácter poco fiable y el hábito de romperse mucho, pero soporta mucho por el bien de sus amigos. Ella idolatra la hermana mayor Funco, Fal. 'Sig (しぐ Shigu).' Doblada por 'Kaori Sadohara thumb|left|140px|Ficha de Sig. :Otra amiga cercana de Funco. Ella es un rifle de asalto suizo SG550 . Sus notas son de primera y ella es estudiante de honor, pero un fuera de ella a veces. Ella luce una precisión excepcional de disparo a medio-largo alcance y capaz de sobrevivir a temperaturas bajo cero (similar al verdadero SG550), y no le gusta perder. Ella parece tener sentimientos lésbicos por Funco y se pone celosa cuando otros se acercan a ella. 'Ichihachi (いちはち Ichihachi). Doblada por 'Aya Gōda thumb|140px|Ficha de Ichihachi :Funco's roommate and Ichiroku's foster sister. She is an American AR-18 assault rifle. She is often troubled by her loose pants as a result of the real AR-18, which has a loose stock. 'Sako (サコ). Doblada por Madoka Yamanaka. thumb|left|140px|ficha de SakoA transfer student and rather vicious control freak determined to defeat Ichiroku in the mock battle. She is a Finnish SAKO Rk 95 Tp (commercially known as M95 under brand name Valmet) assault rifle. Following the mock battle tournament, she has taken a liking to Funco and has even taken her first kiss then Sako leaves the school. She has elf-like ears. 'Galil (ガリル Gariru).' Doblada por 'Mariko Honda . :thumb|140px|Ficha de GalilAnother transfer student and Sako's partner. She is an Israeli Galil AR, and just like Sako, she harbors a rivalry towards Ichiroku as both are variants of an old enemy of hers, the AK 47. After losing the mock battle, she decides to stay at the school despite Sako's departure becoming quite fond of Ichihachi who helped her on that time. She has several canine features, such as a tail and dog ears. 'Steyr AUG (あぐ Agu). :Doblada por Shizuka Furuya. :thumb|left|65px|Ficha de AUGMember of the student council, she is one of Funco's classmates with a crush on her. Despite that, she has difficulties to approach and befriend her. She is an Austrian Steyr AUG and just like her namesake weapon can change barrels for different uses, Agu has two personalities: one with short hair, timid and friendly and another with long hair that is aggressive and imposing. Both personalities have their own issues regarding Funco, and while one is too shy to approach her, the other usually leaves her scared. 'Tei (てい).' :Doblada por Yuka Iguchi. :thumb|49px|Ficha de TeiAug's close friend who supports her in confessing her feelings for Funco. She is a Taiwanese T91 and is usually nicknamed "Fountain" by Ichiroku because of the multiple pigtails she wears throughout her hair. ;Chusuri ちゅーすり|Chūsuri :Chinatsu Akasaki :G3's younger sister who is a German HK33E assault rifle. She is often nicknamed "Chusuri" after her sister, which annoys her, while Ichihachi calls her "Mimi" after the two 3s in her name. ;M3 Emusuri :She is a Benelli M3 shotgun and member of the student council. ;M4 Emuforu :Vice-president of the student council, she is a M4A1 assault rifle. ;Betty :An Italian Beretta AR70/90 assault rifle. During the trip to the beach, she sets some schemes to get close to Genkoku, much to Funco's jealousy. ;Nihongo Type 89 :She is a Japanese Howa Type 89 assault rifle. Having a timid demeanor, she can't leave Japan just like her fellow rifle Type 64, for being exclusively designed for use of the JSDF. ;Saiga :Red Steel High student, a Saiga 12 shotgun. ;AK-74 :Red Steel High student, an AK-74 assault rifle. ;AN-94 :Red Steel High student, an AN-94 assault rifle, wounded by Sig at the Battle of Atami Categoría:Personajes